In recent years, apparatuses in which a barcode reading function is added to an image capturing apparatus that captures pictures and moving images are proposed and commercialized. Such an image capturing apparatus having a barcode reading function can hold and record an image obtained from an image capturing unit as a picture or a moving image as well as recognize a code from an image obtained from the same image capturing unit.
As an example, a technique is known in which a barcode is attached to a part of a subject to be captured as a picture, the barcode portion in the captured image data is read, and the image data is managed.
Also, an image capturing apparatus is known in which a picture capturing function and a barcode reading function are installed as different functions and a user selects and starts either the picture capturing function or the barcode reading function.
These techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-328626 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-230696.